yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Countdown Deck
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' While not entirely unplayable, as long as "Final Countdown" remains at 1 in the "TCG" Forbidden/Limited. It remains so inconsistent that many other Win Conditions will prove easier. Win Condition Currently this deck type uses the card "Final Countdown" in order to win. The overall desire is to stall the game for 20 turns total (10 of your turns, and 10 of your opponent's turns). The deck can possibly have alternate win conditions, for example if you're playing "Metaion, the Time Lord", "Lava Golem", and/or "Marshmallon", there's the possibility of doing enough damage by card effects to win as well. Due to the fact that "Heavy Storm" is currently banned, cards such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Nightmare's Steel Cage" have increased this deck's playability. Using both these cards can easily be used as bait for cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", which can be a huge threat to this deck. Weaknesses Currently there's several threats to this deck: * Mystical Space Typhoon This can be a huge threat to this deck if used properly, if a player sets this card then waits until the end phase to activate it, then it can be the kiss of death to any inexperienced player of this deck. If this strategy is used it can end the game in one turn unless they have a card in hand to end the battle phase. * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo This can possibly end the game for anyone using a final countdown deck, as this card can end the game in three turns. It's highly recommended a player plays "Dark Hole" or "Metaion, the Time Lord" in their main deck to counter this. "Lava Golem" can be used as well, but if it's the only monster on the field it will have no use. * Hand Control Decks These are the biggest threat to this deck type, as this deck relies very heavily on maintaining card advantage. If you opponent makes you discard more than a few cards from your hand, you'll be left at a serious disadvantage. Decks such as Dark World and X-Saber are extremely bad match-ups for this deck. * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En Shi En negates a spell/trap every turn, which will leave you at a -1 card advantage every turn he activates. Cards such as "Metaion, the Time Lord" and "Lava Golem" counter this card, and are both very playable in the main deck. * Royal Decree Some versions of this deck lose very easily because of this card alone. Having "Mystical Space Typhoon" in your side deck will help stop this. You can also lessen this weakness heavily by playing a mix of spells, traps, and monsters, rather than all traps. The limiting of Final Countdown has made this deck very slow and difficult to play in the advanced format. Cards such as Pot of Duality and Gold Sarcophagus, along with any drawing cards are needed in order to draw or search into Final Countdown. Category:Deck Type